Edward Cullen's Shower
by u2shay
Summary: Hours before her wedding, Bella does her best to lure Edward back into the shower with her! Will he be able to resist? One Shot, Edward/Bella Non-Canon Storyline OOC Rated M for Lemon and Adult content


**Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable plots, quotes & ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, of course. I'm just sullying her campground. I'll try to remember to pick up after myself when I am done.

That said, this story is my original work and it may not be copied, reproduced, or distributed without my express written permission. Copyright 2009 u2shay (Shay)

* * *

**A/N:** Bella's POV of _Chapter 17-The Little Things You Do_, in the story _**That Girl-by u2shay**_. It's listed on my profile.

I promised my wonderful reviewers sexy Edward sans pants in a shower...well, here he is. **x-Silly-Caitlin-x** wanted the waterfall and **TDTwifan** demanded that I stand and deliver-so here you are my dears! :D

* * *

**~~~Bella~~~**

_The steam coming from the pounding shower filled the room. I approached it silently, anticipation tightening my gut. Edward was in there. I could barely make him out through the thick white clouds that engulfed the room._

_There was a flash of movement and I caught a glimpse of slicked back bronze hair. Suddenly the mists parted. I felt like Moses and the Red Sea_. Let my Edward go…

_There he was, my own personal promised land. The voluminous clouds of white swirled away, revealing patches here and there. A thickly muscled arm, almost as pale as the thick haze that endeavored to hide him, drew my eye. I caught a peek of his tense jaw, his firm lips. It was a homemade version of a foggy strip tease. And I was panting in anticipation of the full reveal!_

_My hands trembled slightly as I imagined running them all over his wet, glistening flesh. The pounding of my heart picked up in tempo. I knew he could hear it. He could hear everything, but he had not acknowledged my presence._

_I stood silently, letting my eyes roam over him in all of his glorious nakedness. My fingers twitched as I considered the ways I could caress the finely toned muscles of his back, the indention of his waist. I wouldn't stop there…oh, no. Those taut buttocks of his were just begging for my hands... _

_Edward turned then, his dark eyes capturing my own. My gaze fell of its own accord and took in the perfection of Edward's front. Rivulets of water ran down his gorgeous chest. My eyes lingered on his amazing pectoral muscles, before sliding down to take in his glorious, chiseled abs. No sculpture I had ever seen compared to the body that had been crafted in the form of Edward Cullen. _

_Crap, I think I was actually drooling... _

_I bit my lip as my eyes slid lower and froze incredulously. The damn steamy shower was obstructing my view!_

I growled in frustration. _What the hell was wrong with my imagination? _It was time to move on to another fantasy…

Let's see…I definitely wanted to keep with the water theme, since I was already standing in our shower waiting for his return. Besides, I had imagined Edward in my shower a little too much to let my little obsession go now. Therefore, water was a must. Maybe we were in the tub…no, been there, done that. Perhaps something out of doors…hmmm…yes, I liked the sound of that.

Okay, we were swimming in the ocean…wait a minute…that covered him up entirely too much. I scratched that one off my list. The water needed to run down his skin. I thought about the rain momentarily and shuddered. I'd had enough rain to last me a lifetime. No, I wanted Edward in the sunshine, light and water droplets bouncing off his skin. A new picture began to take shape in my mind.

_We were deep in the jungle. The sound of thundering water broke the silence of the forest. I watched the muscles of Edward's back flex as he lifted the machete and hacked his way through the underbrush making a path for us._

_I gasped as we broke into the clearing. We were facing a towering, white limestone cliff. A thick stream of water flowed over the top, falling in a pounding rush to the shallow pool below. Several rainbows shot out from the roaring cascade._

_I heard a splash and turned to glance at the empty space that Edward had once occupied. He had stripped out of his clothes and dove into the pool buck-naked and I had missed it, because I was entranced by the wrong kind of light show._

_Edward cut through the aquamarine lake like a knife through hot butter. The water did not inhibit the prisms of color bouncing off his skin in the bright light of the sun; instead the water enhanced it, making him glitter all the more. He was like the most brilliant of diamonds slicing through that natural pool._

_My stomach dipped in anticipation as I watched him make his way toward the waterfall. He stepped up from the water to a rocky ledge and stood with his back to me, sparkling brightly in the unfiltered sunlight. He glanced back over his shoulder at me and winked._

_He glided forward slowly. I bit my lip and whimpered. The spray of the falling water wet his hair, plastering it against his scalp. He turned just as he stepped into the sparkling waterfall._

_Edward disappeared into the cascading torrent. It devoured him whole!_

I groaned and not in pleasure. My fantasies seemed just as determined to kill me with dissatisfaction as Edward himself!

A very unladylike series of words fell from my lips. _Screw this!_ Edward was downstairs speaking with his newly arrived family. For a moment, I wondered if they were discussing the national debt. Maybe they had invested some of the Cullen billions with Bernie Madoff or something. Whatever it was, it had better be important. Edward had been out of my sight for entirely too long!

I stepped out of the shower, not bothering to reach for a towel. The robe, that Alice had so thoughtfully provided me with last night, was still hanging on the rack. I slipped the midnight blue satin on and tied it closed. It was time to go get my man!

I stomped through our room. I didn't care one bit for the huge puddles of water I was leaving on Esme's beautiful wood floors. I was a woman on a mission and my fiancé had some unfinished business to take care of!

Standing on the fourth floor landing, I gazed down into the family room with my quasi-vampire vision. All of my family, with the exception of Alice, stood there talking. Jasper's gaze cut to mine and widened in shock. I was positive that he could sense the fact that my sexual frustration level had just crawled over the red line and my engine was about to explode. I couldn't be sure, but I thought he winked at me before turning his subtly, calculating gaze back to Edward. No one else had noticed my intrusion yet.

"So do you have some news for us, Edward?" Emmett asked.

I watched Edward. He smiled crookedly, causing my breath to catch. "I asked Bella to marry me."

The way he said that made my body quiver and melt. My heart swelled. I wondered if it was just me or if the rest of his family could hear the gloating pleasure in his voice.

_And I accepted you idiot! Now get upstairs so we can practice being married before the big ceremony today!_ Somehow, I managed not to interrupt him by shouting this down to him in front of our family.

"And, of course, she told you to go drown yourself under an iceberg, like you deserve, right?" Rosalie said, smirking a bit.

I snorted. "No! Of course not, Rosalie."

She groaned and shook her head. Rose probably didn't like the fact that I had forgiven Edward so quickly or thoroughly.

Edward's shocked gaze met mine. I ogled him a bit. I really couldn't help myself. He was unbelievably gorgeous after all, and he was mine, all mine! _Eat your hearts out, skanky bitches!_ Lauren and Jessica were in the forefront of my mind as I thought this…Oh, and that waitress from _La Bella Italia!_

His dark bronze hair was dripping wetly on the shoulders of his ivory sweater and his dark slacks were simply mouthwatering. I would have to figure out some way to get him out of those. I wanted to see him in them again!

"Edward, it's been too long," I murmured letting all of my passion and longing flood my voice.

I blinked and Edward was standing in front of me. The breath was sawing out of him like he had just run a marathon. He slipped his arm around my waist and lifted me from my feet. There was a light breeze and the reverberating slam of the door as he sat me down in our room.

I opened my mouth to chastise him for almost breaking the door, but his next words took my breath away.

"God, Bella! You look positively indecent!"

His eyes were focused on my body and for once I didn't mind a guy not looking me in the eye when he spoke to me. It was damn hot when Edward did it! My heart was hammering nearly out of control and already my body was burning for him. The months of separation between us were like gasoline on flames. I needed to feel his hands, his mouth on me, now!

My face flushed with passion as I let my hands fall to the tie at my waist. I watched with pleasure as Edward's eyes darkened and he concentrated on the slow movements of my hands like his very life depended on it. I pulled one of the ties, loosening the bow until it was completely undone. I allowed my robe to fall open.

A low hissed eased out between Edward's clenched teeth. His stare was now focused on the curves of my breasts. I saw his hands clench at his sides and I smiled.

He shook his head back and forth and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Bella…"

I reached for his hands and took them in my own. I stood holding them for a second contemplating my next move. It wasn't like there was a handbook called a _101 Ways to Undermine a Vampire's Self-Control. _Therefore, I was kind of making this up as I went along.

Edward allowed me to lift his hands. I think he was curious to see what I wanted. If he had known, he would probably have stopped me. I raised them to the proper level and stepped toward him until his hands rested against my breasts.

I watched as he swallowed convulsively, his conflicted eyes wide. _I don't want to wait until this evening, _I said silently, my eyes imploring.

His fingers flexed slightly, squeezing me gently. A soft moan fell from my lips. _More, Edward, give me more!_

Edward's eyes snapped up and focused on my face. His dark eyes lightened and he dropped his hands away from my chest, allowing them to rest on my waist.

_Damn him!_ If he didn't give me what I wanted soon, I was going to burn him myself!

He sighed softly, his eyes regretful. I bristled a little. I didn't want his regrets. I wanted him.

_You will have him tonight_, a small voice whispered. _Be patient…_

I felt like punching _Reasonable Bella_ in the face. Where the hell was _Wannabe Succubus Bella_ when I needed her?

I sighed in defeat. Edward wasn't going to give in. I tried to comfort myself. It wouldn't be much longer. Only ten hours…twelve at the most. I could wait.

I felt a figurative slap upside my head as _Succubus Bella_ sashayed her way onto the scene. _What do you say we duck tape Miss Understanding into submission and stuff her in a closet somewhere? Then you and I can get to work on getting you laid, Miss Swan! _

My inner succubus whispered her nefarious plan in my ear and then patted my cheek before leaving me to follow her advice.

As per instructions, I let my face fall into an expression I hoped exuded heartbreaking disappointment. I guess I should have played closer attention to Alice—AKA Ms. Manipulation herself. My head fell forward, hanging in mock shame. I closed my eyes, so he wouldn't see the stone cold deviousness in them.

Edward groaned and pulled me into his chest. His hands soothed over my hair and back, trying to comfort me. I hoped he didn't notice the way I pulled my wrap further apart before our bodies made contact.

Edward pressed his face into my hair. "Soon, love. Soon," he whispered. I smirked a little knowing he couldn't see me. I had my own definition of soon, and was hopeful that it was my timeline that would come to fruition.

I pulled back, my eyes wide and guileless. "You forgot to wash my back."

Edward's head snapped in the direction of the shower. I had left it running. I hoped this house had a massive hot water heater, because I needed to get him back in there, hopefully without his pants this time!

His gaze returned to mine, and though he tried to hide it, I saw the momentary flash of panic that crossed his features. My heart sang. He wanted to be in there with me, but he knew what would happen if he was. So did I…

_Oh yes, Mr. Freeze. I cracked you once. I can do it again!_

I ran my hands under the edge of his sweater, dipping them slightly into the edge of those glorious ass-hugging britches of his. My fingers moved caressingly around his waist to his stomach. Every muscle there went on lockdown as my hands wandered over the defined ridges of his abs, before sliding up to his chest.

His breath hissed out between his teeth. I glanced up. Edward's face had hardened and his eyes were almost black. I recognized that look. It meant that his control was slipping. I was winning. He began to look around desperately.

_I'm your spider and you're my fly, Mr. Cullen. There is nobody who can rescue you from my clutches now, my man!_

I pressed my advantage and lifted the hem of his sweater, revealing the drool worthy perfection of my soon to be husband. I yanked it over his head, and Edward surprised me by cooperating with my efforts. I let my eyes roam his chest, a quiver of excitement and possession flashing through me. He was mine and I was going to feast on him for eternity!

Edward spied the remote for the radio and grabbed it, turning it on. I smiled. It was U2's version of _Unchained Melody_.

_Perfect…_

I rubbed myself against him, biting back a pleasured groan. The feeling of his chest pressed against mine was starting fires in me that would burn the house down if he put me off again.

His hands slid down my back, cupping my buttocks and pulling me closer into his body. He groaned in my ear as my body brushed intimately against his own. Fiery shivers raced down my spine.

My smile was wide and triumphant as he began to back me toward the bathroom. Now I just had to get him out of those pants and I might have me a homerun here! _Wannabe Succubus Bella_ was giving me a furtive thumbs up!

I drew my fingers down his chest and across his stomach until they came to rest at his belt. I glanced up at Edward. His dark, glittering eyes were watching me with slight amusement.

I smiled a little as I unbuckled his belt. "I wouldn't want you to ruin another pair of slacks."

He froze, completely unmoving, as my hands undid the button and lowered the zipper. I made sure to purposely brush against him there, just as _Succubus Bella_ had suggested, of course. There was a huge smile on my face. _S.B_. cautioned me not to be too smug, but I just couldn't help myself.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. The feral sound sent a thrill through the most intimate part of my being. There was a loud ripping noise as my robe came apart in his hands. It not only signaled the arrival of our total nakedness, but rending of Edward's infernal self control as well.

_Hot damn, Hallelujah, and good riddance!_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to press fiery kisses along his jaw and neck. Edward's hands came up to frame my face, lifting it gently to his. His hands brushed against my hair, pulling the wet strands away from my face. I whimpered softly as his lips brushed against mine. I rose up, pushing my body into his.

His arms wrapped around me and lifted me up so he didn't have to bend. I opened my mouth against his. He deepened the kiss as the hot spray rained over us.

Edward pressed me up against one corner of the shower, pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist, and proceeded to make love to me with an intensity born of desperation. We had a complete and utter meltdown in each other's arms. I didn't know how in the world he managed to love me in such a raging hot, yet cautious manner, but I loved every minute of it. No matter how out of control he seemed, he never hurt me, never went too far.

His velvet voice was whispering the most delicious and scandalous things in my ear. I might have been embarrassed, if I hadn't been telling him similarly naughty things in his own.

Eventually we managed to stumble out of the shower, only to become so wrapped up in one another that I found myself propped up on the bathroom counter with the useless cosmetics that Alice had somehow managed to scrounge up, scattered across the floor. Edward was hovering over me, his dark eyes traversing my body, following the same paths of his fingers.

His touch was different. The reverent worship of my body was familiar, yet his cherishing touch was almost greedy and avaricious, which was new. I reached up and raked my fingers through his damp hair.

"What is it, Edward?"

He sighed and bent down, drawing his nose up my neck, before pausing to taste my flesh with his tongue. My toes curled and I moaned softly.

Edward moved back and glanced down at me, his gaze burning and intense. "I probably shouldn't say it…"

I stared at him curiously.

His hands fell to my hips and he pulled me into him as his desire firmly reestablished itself. I gasped at the surge of renewed passion. Edward had taken me on a veritable orgasmic shopping spree and here within the space of a few seconds he had me teetering on the edge again.

He yanked me up into his arms and flipped our positions so that he was the one sitting on the counter and I was straddling him. Edward held my face so that it was level with his own; his black eyes glittered up into mine. His face was angelic and vampiric—man and monster. I understood that Edward was reminding me of just who I was making love with.

I stared back at him boldly. _I'm not afraid. _

He growled.

"Just say it, Edward!"

His hands fell to my hips. I felt them flex slightly.

"Say it!" I demanded. On an instinctive level I knew what he was going to declare and I wanted to hear it. I needed to hear it! My heart was hammering in anticipation.

"You are mine!" he snarled darkly.

A strange, electric charge ran through every part of my body. Some dark and primal force inside of me had leapt to the forefront with his words. It wasn't just an acknowledgement of his rightful possession, but it staked a claim of its own.

My eyes narrowed and my nostrils flared. A low rumble burst from my throat. I felt almost violent in my need for him. I saw how I was feeling reflected in Edward's unflinching gaze.

"And you belong to me!" I replied, my voice possessive and almost inhuman in its forcefulness.

Edward's lips crashed into mine, a satisfied purr, rumbling in his throat. "Bella, I want you to do something for me," he whispered against my lips.

I moaned, seeking his mouth once again. "And what is that?"

"Prove it, baby!"

I smiled against his lips. It would be my pleasure…and it was!


End file.
